Dance with me
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Solo cumpliría un sueño, ese era el inicio de todo y su meta final, pero a veces hay obstaculos que no puedes controlar... como la hermosa sonrisa de un idiota. DenxFem!Nor
1. Shall we dance?

**Oh si, debo fics, DEBO MUCHOS FICS, pero en fin, me vino la inspiración y ¿que puedo hacer? nada mas hacerle caso y ya, pues bien amo esta pareja con todo mi jodido corazón, son mortalmente lindos y punto, así que escrbí esto... no pienso pasarme de unos seis capitulos así que advierto desde ahora, solo espero que les guste, y obviamente si es asi un review estaría bien por mi ¿oui?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-sempai, no mas hago esto porque me gusta :3**

**Capitulo I: shall we dance?**

Un edificio enorme se alzaba frente a ella, con nada más verlo podía notar su antigüedad y valor histórico: era simplemente hermoso, un bello recinto en medio de una bella ciudad. Aun no se acostumbraba al agradable y hasta un tanto caluroso (para ella) clima de la ciudad de París, necesitaba algo más de frío… pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, si solo hay una forma de alcanzar los sueños definitivamente era esa: dejar todo lo que conoces por algo nuevo, así que sentía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, muy al contrario solo estaba descubriéndose más a sí misma.

Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que ella era la cuna de la seguridad y la decisión: caminaba firme, confiada, con el rostro sereno y calmo (aunque para ella no es como si hubiese alguna otra forma de tener algún tipo de expresión facial) pero lo cierto era que a pesar de eso, estaba muerta de nervios de pies a cabeza, moriría si fallaba y tenía que volver a casa ¡por ningún motivo del mundo permitiría que tal cosa ocurriese!

Después de haber estado en vigilancia del local al fin tuvo la valentía de entrar: todo en orden… al menos así lo pensaba, largos pasillos con chicos practicando se abrían frente a ella, muchos de ellos ya vestidos y listos para lo que se aproximaba, se limitó a estudiarlos con su ojo clínico, después de todo era ridículamente detallista y a su ver a varios les hacía falta mucho, como a otros simplemente se les notaba la naturalidad fluir por sus venas.

Corrió al baño a cambiarse, ya tendría que ponerse a hacer fila para la audición, recogió su más que largo cabello en una coleta alta aunque eso le costaba un poco por lo largo que era, una blusa ceñida al cuerpo a la cual agradecía su enorme escote pues hacía un calor terrible sumado a una corta falda, todo de color lila y por supuesto: sus zapatillas de ballet de la suerte, les dio aquella denominación pues fue su querida hermanita quien se las regalo y cualquier cosa que la menor le diera para ella era sagrado.

Al fin decida empezó a hacer la formación para entrar a la sala de ensayos, sería evaluada por un panel de jueces de quien sabe que reputación, aunque ella pensaba que debían ser los mismos maestros del instituto, no diría nada, se limitaría a hacer lo suyo e irse, definitivamente era lo más sano. Aun no se explicaba porque los chicos y las chicas debían hacer filas distintas, en casa todos hacían las mismas audiciones como era debido, estos franceses y sus cosas extrañas… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un chico mucho más alto que ella choco a su lado cuando iba por el pasillo, si no se hubiese sostenido de uno de los casilleros probablemente hubiese terminado estampada contra el suelo

- ¡Imbécil me hiciste chocar con una chica! –aun la rubia intentaba recuperar el equilibrio cuando el grito del mayor la había dejado sorda –hey… ¿estas…?

El no continuó hablando, se le quedó viendo mientras ella se acomodaba su ropa y su cabello, luego le dedico una mirada de reproche… o lo que ella consideraba una mirada de reproche, una ligera curvatura en sus cejas mientras el resto de su cara mantenía la misma expresión facial

- Ten más cuidado –declaró con su suave voz, soltándose abruptamente del agarre del chico mientras se dirigía a la fila

- E-Espera… ¡espera, hey tú! –la volvió a retener del brazo mientras la miraba curioso - ¿piensas audicionar?

- Que va soy la conserje, he venido aquí a trapear el suelo, solo que perdí mi trapeador –ese idiota le estaba quitando valiosos momentos de su vida que jamás recuperaría, sin contar que debía hacer la fila ya pero la sujetaba demasiado fuerte del brazo – suéltame

- ¡Eres muy graciosa! – soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el largo pasillo, tanto que la mayoría de personas volteo para saber quién era el responsable del escándalo, ella se cubrió la cara con una mano ¿Cómo tenía la suerte y dicha de toparse con un imbécil el día de su tan esperada audición? – ¡y bonita! –dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor, mientras asentía con la cabeza y ella moría de la vergüenza

- Muérete – exclamó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para soltarse de su agarre y correr hacia la fila antes de que la volviera a tomar del brazo

Por alguna razón en la cual no podía ni pensar se encontraba completamente sonrojada ¡e-es que nadie nunca había sido tan atrevido con ella! Y tampoco le había retenido con tal fuerza del brazo, incluso las marcas de sus dedos habían quedado impresas en la piel, empezó a masajearla suavemente para que se borraran

- Oye, ese es guapo – una chica morena un poco más baja que ella le dio una palmaditas en el hombro mientras estaba en la fila, la otra solo parpadeo incrédula ¿guapo? Tal vez si lo era, pero ella no notó nada especial en él luego de la escena que le hizo pasar – que suerte, y el primer día justo vee

- No digas tonterías - ¡ella no había venido para eso! Debía concentrarse en su sueño: y ese era simple y directo, alguien más solo sería un estorbo sin contar que no requería de nadie para lograrlo (eso piensa ella) tampoco es como si se fuese a fijar en un imbécil de esa forma, si se le notaba a kilómetros lo tonto que era…

- Como digas – declaró la otra con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta, después de eso no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con otra persona en la fila, no era la persona más sociable del universo y eso sin contar que no quería desviarse del objetivo

Los minutos pasaban y la fila se acortaba cada vez más, aunque claro, con una suma lentitud que ponía a Rebecka de los nervios ¿Qué tanto les pondría a hacer? Lo peor es que nadie lo sabía, puesto que los que salían de la prueba iban siempre por la puerta trasera, así que ni siquiera había forma de preguntarles. Saco su reproductor por unos segundos del bolso mientras ponía los audífonos en sus oídos: el sonido del metal le calmaba y le brindaba paz de una manera que nadie jamás entendería, pero al menos a ella esa técnica le funcionaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientas el sonido invadía su cabeza, no tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer mientras pensaba en como liberarse en el momento de entrar allí, debía e iba a entrar aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, después de todo no puedes dejarlo todo por nada y menos apostar a ganar cuando siente que vas a perder ¡y ella no era ninguna perdedora! Si en su vida estaba segura de algo era de eso.

Al fin la chica demasiado alegre que estaba frente a ella por fin entro al lugar, advirtiéndole que la próxima sería ella…

"_Ahora Isabella Vargas, pendiente Rebecka Heyerdahl"_

Eso solo lo hizo más vivido, se quitó los audífonos que llevaba y cerró los ojos por un momento, las imágenes de su hermana y de su madre dándole apoyo le vinieron a la cabeza por unos segundos… era como ver su cielo personal, las volvería a ver pronto y lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo antes de volverse una gran bailarina, y el único lugar donde aprendería aquello era ese, después de todo no era experta en todos los géneros y ella no quería limitarse al ballet… y aquella era la única academia del mundo que brindaba esa posibilidad, tal vez por eso fue que la escogió en primer lugar, aunque debería practicar mejor su idioma, definitivamente el francés no se le daba. Al cabo de quince minutos la enorme puerta de madera volvió a abrirse, dando paso a una menuda pero agraciada señora de lentes

"_Ahora Rebecka Heyerdahl, pendiente Carmen Fernández"_

- Suerte bonita – declaró con una enorme sonrisa la chica que estaba detrás de ella, ella asintió y con una leve cortesía le deseo lo mismo, mientras por fin entraba a la sala de baile

El salón era la cosa más elegante que la noruega hubiese visto en su vida, espejos por doquier mientras un candelabro de cristal iluminaba toda la blanca habitación, las barras escondidas hasta el final del local mientras que el panel de jueces estaba sentados en una larga y fina mesa, con los ojos puestos en ella, un reproductor podía verse a lo lejos, ahora todo era mucho más vivido de lo que pensaba…

- Buenas tardes, señorita –la chica simplemente se inclinó, como devolviendo el saludo sin palabras – ubíquese en la parte de la sala donde se sienta más cómoda, y en una señal nos indicará cuando esté lista, es música aleatoria así que debe estar preparada para lo que sea ¿le ha quedado claro?

Con sencillez volvió a asentir, aunque ahora con algo más de nervios ¡algo aleatorio! No es que estuviese muy acostumbrada a las sorpresas, pero de momento debía abstenerse, porque no había más opción que acatar sus reglas. Se puso de espaldas, dando a entender con su mano derecha que estaba lista mientras se ubicaba en todo el centro de la habitación, uno de los jueces presionó un botón del control que llevaba en su mano, haciendo que el reproductor se encendiera con una suave melodía de piano.

Y con eso fue suficiente

Empezó a desplazarse con suma habilidad a través de todo el salón, mostrando cuan frágil podía llegar a ser con tan solo un baile, a pesar de ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. La verdad nunca espero que le pusieran música clásica, aquello era demasiado predecible para el estilo de esa academia pero para ella mejor, más fácil… era en lo que podía desenvolverse plenamente.

La pieza acabó dando paso a una chica completamente confiada de sí misma, después de aquel despliegue debía quedar, tenía que hacerlo o se cambiaba el nombre…

- Muy bien señorita Heyerdahl, fase completa – indicó el único hombre del panel, uno moreno y sonriente, ahí nuevamente la preocupación se apoderó de ella ¿fase había dicho? ¿faltaba más? Bueno, ya debió haberse imaginado algo así, de igual forma ella haría lo que quisieran que hiciese – ahora viene la audición en pareja

- … Disculpe ¿pareja ha dicho? – se puso pálida, nadie le había dicho nada de eso, de haberlo sabido habría hecho algo al respecto ¡pero no lo sabía! Esa gente la estaba molestando… esperaba que fuera eso

- Ahh sí, es un requisito una audición en pareja para medir sus habilidades de improvisación y sincronización, por supuesto esta fase es sorpresa y es la razón por las cuales no muchos quedan, nosotros asignamos a su compañero, es el que esta paralelamente audicionando por la parte de los chicos – ella asintió, esperaba que al menos quien sea que fuese sea decente en ritmo y esas cosas –adelante señor Köller

Se giró lentamente para da con quien nombraba… y si antes estaba pálida ahora definitivamente habría de parecer un fantasma ¡Por Odín, de todos los tipos él, ESE! Es que era absurdo, pero tampoco podía negarse… ¡un idiota no se interpondría entre ella y su sueño!

La miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa enorme, casi auto-suficiente, nunca se esperó que la muñeca de porcelana fuese su pareja ¡es que era el destino! Estaba seguro de ello, incluso viéndola tan distante y con esa mirada fría y cortante que le dedicaba sabía que todo tenía su razón de ser.

- Por favor ambos al centro e indíquenos cuando estén listos –comento ahora una de las mujeres, morena también de ojos verdes claros, mientras esperaba por ellos… más bien por él, generalmente esa señal la da el chico

- Nos volvemos a ver – comentó él bastante animado, con intención de ver su reacción, ella alzó la mirada y le miro tranquila, se tragaba todo el orgullo solo por eso

- Limítate a bailar, grandote – exclamo poniéndose frente a él, indicándole con uno de sus dedos que ella ya estaba lista, siempre estaba lista

- Qué carácter – se quejó sin perder la sonrisa, luego él indico que la música sonara

El sonido del piano volvió a invadir la estancia, pero esta vez de una forma completamente diferente, la chica se aterró ¡eso era tango! Oh... Tenía que estar en Francia, los crucificarían si no podían con una pieza de tango, dejo que la tomara de la cintura y la acercara, no había de otra, tampoco podía tensarse porque de hacerlo metería la pata categóricamente, así que solo se soltó dejándose llevar por él.

Y muy a su pesar el mayor no lo hacía mal, nada mal, en lo absoluto ¡pero es que era tan alto! Cualquiera pensaría que era torpe cual poste mas no era así, cada giro, cada roce bajo, cada subida y paso era… casi mágico, y ella sí que podía hablar de magia, por un momento se perdió tanto en lo que hacían que ni siquiera notaba sus manos en su espalda, o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, se rindió bajo el momento hasta que la música acabó. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose igual de cansados y confundidos por lo que acabaron de hacer, luego le obligo a que la soltara para observar al jurado.

Todos estupefactos

- Han sido los que mejor lo han hecho hoy ¿se conocen? –ambos negaron, jamás se habían visto en la vida - ¡pues tienen una química increíble! –a la chica casi se le fueron las luces ante tal adjetivo… química, se supone que debería ser feliz ¡el jurado la halagaba! Pero… pero aquello era completamente ridículo ¡ahora tendría que agradecerle al pelmazo si… si… si llegaban a… - sobra decir después de semejante espectáculo, que esto es casi una bienvenida a nuestra academia, señorita Heyerdahl y señor Köller

Definitivamente, aunque le doliera… tendría que agradecérselo.


	2. Don't be mad!

**Muchas gracias por su comentarios! muy lindos todos n.n, bueno debería escribir mas pero estoy en examenes XD aunque creo que un cap semanal esta bien right? no subí antes porque mi red estaba nena, espero que les guste el cap**

**Capitulo II: Don't be Mad!**

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿el pescado? Tienes cara de que te gusta el pescado ¡el rey ama el pescado!

- Si sigues con esto, volveré a tirarte al basurero – declaró la rubia ya hecha una furia de tanto aguantárselo, debió cerrar la boca, debió simplemente callarse

*Flashback*

Los admitidos serán publicados mañana en cartelera, por ahora es todo, ambos pueden retirarse – declaró el hombre moreno haciendo que ambos tomaran sus cosa, ella a la velocidad de la luz, para irse del lugar, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para ser lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla

- ¡Oye, vas muy rápido! El rey no sabe tu nombre –declaró mientras la perseguía, ella no quería ni voltear pero algo le pareció curioso

- ¿El rey? ¿Cuál rey? –cuestiono con áspera voz, a lo que él sonrió de forma bastante socarrona

- Soren Köller, para servirte –le tomo de la mano y ella enrojeció levemente, ¡gran tonto! - ¿me dirás tu nombre al fin? –pero no quería… aunque tampoco podía ser desagradecida

- … Rebecka Heyerdahl, y gracias por lo de allí dentro – no, definitivamente no debió nunca decir eso

- ¡Que linda! Si no fue nada, más bien… ¿sabes qué? si tienes razón, todo fue gracias a mí y mis geniales habilidades – ella alzó una ceja, tenía que estar bromeando, ahora sí que quería irse a casa ¡o correr lejos de semejante cosa! –por eso tendrás el enorme honor de salir conmigo

- Disculpa ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho gracias, ya puedes irte lejos – y bien, bien lejos de ella con su arrogancia y altanería ¿este sub-normal quien se creía que era? Le estaba agotando la paciencia, y aunque ella no lo mostrase en su rostro estaba empezando a enojarse, y enojarse bastante

- Oh vamos yo sé que quieres –volvió a sonreír de esa forma, y la tomo del brazo mientras que casi se podía ver el aura oscura siendo emanada del cuerpo de la menor –comeremos mucho, y luego podremos ver una película ¡anda, siéntete feliz por las atenciones del Rey jajaja!

Y bien si, ese fue el límite de su paciencia, acabó por tomarlo de la camiseta y lanzarlo a los botes de basura con una fuerza que ni ella sabía que tenía, pero bueno eso era algo realmente genial, así podría ahorrarse dinero en sprays de pimienta o alguna cosa estúpida como esa.

*Fin del flashback*

Pero por alguna razón, él acabo por salir del basurero

- ¡Wow ni que lo digas! Eres muy fuerte Rebe…

- Soy Rebecka, dilo completo

- Pero Rebe suena muchísimo más bonito, anda no puedes negar eso, el rey es lo máximo poniendo apodos –ella tenía unas ganas increíbles de esconderse bajo tierra, aquello estaba empezando a ser cansino

- Mira tú, que me gusta mi nombre como es y segundo… está bien lo que sea ¿pero me dejas ya en paz? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer – su mirada era completamente amenazante, tanto que incluso el trago seco ¿Cómo una chica con cara (y cuerpo ahora que íbamos) de ángel podría causar tanto miedo? Bueno… él no iba a admitirlo claro que no, y mucho menos perder su sonrisa por eso

- Vale está bien, ¡igual tenemos que vernos el día de los resultados! –un tic apareció en el ojo de la rubia, aguantárselo ese día también, y posiblemente todo lo que quedaba en su estadía en el instituto, eso iba a ser una completa porquería… pero tenía que hacerlo, casi sentía como si fuese una prueba personal de Odín a ver cuánto aguantaba por su sueño, tenía que tener paciencia, mucha paciencia.

- Supongo que te veré entonces –dio media vuelta, al menos se había librado de él ese día –hasta luego

- Y antes de dejarlo contestar a eso salió corriendo disparada hacia la parada del bus, le valía madres si tomaba un autobús que no la llevase a casa, ya vería que hacer al respecto, por ahora solo quería irse y luego encontraría que hacer después. Por suerte tomo el autobús correcto que la había dejado en todo el frente de su departamento, casi sonríe al verlo segura que esa vez la frase "hogar dulce hogar" nunca la había tenido tan aplicada como hoy.

Se dio un largo y más que merecido baño mientras se quedaba ideando planes de como quitarse al chico de encima, bah, seguro era un capricho de él y al ver a más chicas bonitas el día de los resultados la dejaría en paz, eso era lo más probable y mejor cuando se trataba de un hombre, por lo que caer rendida en su cama no fue tarea mayor para ella, estaba cansada y ahora inexplicablemente relajada, sin contar que ya podía ver su nombre en aquella pequeña cartelera así que eso basto para que conciliara el sueño como una bebé

**X**

Una semana… una horrible semana de ansias y espera había pasado, es decir ella estaba segura de que debía quedar ¡segurísima, después de aquello como no hacerlo! Pero tampoco podía meter las manos al fuego perjurando que así era, sudaba frio mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para calmarse un poco, intentó de todo más nada funcionaba, menos mal que el día ya había llegado y aquella horrenda tortura conocida como incertidumbre acabaría de una buena vez por todas y le revelaría como estaban las cosas, porque…. Porque necesitaba saber todo ya.

Era tanta su curiosidad que salió con un short corto y una camiseta nada cubierta, igual el clima del lugar ameritaba esa ropa si no quería rostizarse, el calor no era tan intenso pero acostumbrada al clima invernal no podía decir nada más, corría por las calles luego de que el bus la dejara hasta que estuvo fuera del instituto, de momento se sintió nerviosa… pero ansiosa por partes iguales, ya tendría su tan anhelada respuesta y eso era lo que le bastaba.

Veía muchas chicas salían con lágrimas en los ojos, esperaba no ser una de esas… aunque ella no era de llorar, tal vez solo se sentiría decepcionada y luego no sabría qué hacer, pero tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se acercó con lentitud increíble hasta la cartelera, hasta que ahogando un grito sintió unos grandes brazos rodearle la cintura

- ¡Rebe, quedamos! -la alzó de tal forma que ambos giraron por el salón, la chica estaba hecha una furia, sin contar que asustada ¡cómo iba a llegar y alzarla así no más ese pedazo de tonto con patas! Cuando al fin la bajo, lo miro furiosa - ¿no estas feliz? –preguntó con inocencia, y su única contestación fue una fuerte bofetada, luego de eso la rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Ese de verdad que la estaba poniendo de los nervios con eso de tomarse tantas confianzas tan rápido ¿pero que se creía que era, su amiga de toda la vida o algo así? Pues estaba muy equivocado, y mejor lo iba poniendo en su lugar antes de que se diera una idea errónea de lo que sea que pasara en su anormal cabeza, él siguió persiguiéndola hasta que la tomo del brazo ¿de verdad no se iba a rendir ya? Era suficiente

- ¡Oye, eso dolió! ¿Por qué eres tan mala Rebe? Solo te estaba dando la noticia

- ¿Es realmente necesario que seas tan malditamente efusivo? Además ya iba yo a averiguarlo, así que no entiendo porque tanto revuelo –no podía soltarse, la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte -¿podrías soltarme ya? Tengo cosas que hacer

- Pues pasa que alguien le prometió al rey que saldría con él hoy…

- Si te estas refiriendo a mí, yo no te prometí nada así que no pongas palabras en mis labio –pero la mano del chico aún no se quitaba del brazo de ella y eso estaba empezando a frustrarla

- Claro que si lo hiciste – hizo un convincente puchero mientras ella se le quedaba viendo con completa estupefacción ¿Cómo un chico de su tamaño podría tener esa clase de expresiones? - ¡cumple tu promesa!

- Ok, ok… ¿si salimos hoy prometes dejarme de una vez en paz? – espero que con eso se calmara, tal vez con una salida bastara para que él se diera cuenta de que era una chica demasiado tranquila e incluso aburrida para que la dejara en paz, él por su lado asintió como mil veces indicándole que eso era justo lo que quería

- ¡Claro que sí! Bueno, ya después de que te enamores de mí no habrá vuelta atrás –ella estuvo a punto de darle un pisotón pero el otro se apartó justo a tiempo para que eso no pasara – ja ja ja eso estuvo cerca, pero no te enojes solo bromeaba, además tu eres la única que se ve interesante en todo este lugar – y con eso ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, una cosa era la cuestión de la molesta y repetitiva invitación a salir, pero otra cosa era que viniera y le halagara… a eso no estaba acostumbrada, y mucho menos sabia reaccionar, además no es como si eso fuese a cambiar la expresión en su rostro

- Si claro… bueno yo ya me iba –fue detenida del brazo y suspiro nuevamente, lo suponía, no la iba dejar en paz de buenas a primeras, lamentablemente se le notaba a leguas que la cosa estaría así

- Me acabaste de decir que si, así que ahora saldremos juntos – exclamo como si fuese lo más obvio del universo, al menos en su visión de las cosas así lo era, por lo que no debería buscar quejas al respecto, le extendió el brazo ahora soltando el de ella - ¿vamos?

- ¿Pero ahora mismo, ya? – él asintió, pero a ella no le parecía bien, no estaba para nada bien arreglada –p-pero no… mejor esperamos a más tarde que yo…

- ¿Más tarde? ¿crees que te puedes escapar con ese truco tan malo dos veces? ¡claro que no! Ahora anda que tenemos mucho que hacer – y si su mano había estado sujeta con fuerza antes, ahora estaba sujeta con el triple y eso ya era mucho decir – además así te ves perfecta – sonrió en un vago intento de darle ánimos… y la chica no pudo negarse más, no después de eso

Bueno, si la quería con todo y lo mal arreglada que andaba (según ella claro) quería decir que si le importaba, aunque no entendía como alguien podría encapricharse tanto si solo le había visto dos veces, si estaba el que eran una genial pareja de baile ¿pero y eso que? Además no podía comprender como alguien podía andar con aquella sonrisa tonta todo el día, eso era absolutamente ridículo si se lo preguntaban a ella por supuesto, nunca nadie le sacaba una sonrisa tan fácil y no era algo que planeara cambiar muy pronto a decir verdad.

Salieron fuera del instituto y se toparon con las transitadas calles, fugazmente la chica se preguntó si irían en un taxi o tal vez tomar un tren… pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que afuera en la calle estaba una realmente enorme moto roja, con todo y sus accesorios del mismo color

- Ese es nuestro transporte – exclamó el mayor como si nada llevando a una escéptica rubia hasta el que ahora sería el vehículo para ambos

- No estarás hablando en serio ¿o sí?

- Jajaja, el rey siempre habla en serio ¿Qué te hace dudar? ¡es tan genial como su dueño! –sonrió mientras le dejaba montar primero, para que luego pudiera abrazarse a él por mera obligación antes de empezar a conducir –ponte el casco

- Vale – no pudo decir más, lo que menos le gustaba de esa cosa era el contacto físico que involucraba el tener que ir de esa forma… pero suponía ya no podía quejarse, con renuencia había aceptado aquello y era una chica de palabra, no obstante a veces había ocasiones en las que en verdad quería retractarse de lo dicho

- ¡Vamos! – declaró haciendo lo mismo y encendiendo el motor, y vaya que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, el vehículo arrancó haciendo un gran estrepito que todos se giraron a verle a ambos

Y ella internamente agradecía el no ser vista dentro del casco.


	3. A simple date

**De nuevo gracias por los coments! y por ahi en un review leí que querian mas pairs ¿que otras parejas quieren?, diganme e intentare meterlos de poco en poco, aunque tampoco es que esto vaya a ser muy largo, and thanks a mi hermosa beta, te amo princesa :hearts: yo se que te gusta, y a mi me gusta que te guste n.n**

**Capitulo III: A simple date**

La moto iba a toda la velocidad que poseía, mientras la rubia agradecía el casco que llevaba puesto de forma que su rostro no podía verse, no le gustaba tener que ir abrazada al mayor pero la velocidad la obligaba a ello, sin contar que si tenía que ser honesta le gustaba mucho eso de andar rápido… aun y si no sabía exactamente a qué lugar la estaban llevando ¿y qué sería de ella luego? ¿Un paseo de la mano y todas esas cursis que se ven en la tele? ¡Claro que no! No iba a permitirse a sí misma semejante estupidez, así que simplemente le seguiría la corriente por un rato y eso era todo.

Recorrieron más de una vez las estrechas calles donde la rubia pudo identificar su casa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando demasiado de la ciudad… vagamente empezó a preocuparse ¿A dónde diablos la estaba llevando este hombre? En fin… si no era algo bueno juraba que le patearía donde más le dolía y huiría de la escena rápidamente, se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar su troll hasta allí, mas no pudo pensar demasiado en eso cuando el vehículo al fin empezó a disminuir la velocidad, cerca de un lindo lugar con aspecto de cabaña, pero que en realidad termino siendo un restaurante.

Cuando al fin se detuvo tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y soltar su cintura, mientras se quitaba el casco y ondeaba su largo cabello para así acomodarlo antes de que se hubiera despeinado, observando con ojo clínico todo el lugar… en realidad le parecía bastante acogedor incluso para ser escogido por alguien como él, se volteó a verlo pero antes de darse cuenta ya la tenía de la mano otra vez sujeta firmemente

- ¡Mira es aquí! ¿te gusta? – volteo a observarla y ella asintió levemente, no se le daba mentir y el local simplemente se veía agradable - ¡qué bien! Vamos Rebe –suspiró nuevamente ante el mote pero sabía que simplemente no habría forma humana de hacer que le dejara de llamar así, por lo que sería mejor rendirse, al menos hasta nuevo aviso

- … Vamos – susurró en voz apagada, adentrándose al local que era mucho más cálido de lo que en un principio se imaginaba, aunque si era un tanto como se temía que fuese… pero no podía decir mucho más, después de todo estaban en Francia y no había lugar en esa ciudad del mal donde no se sintiera aquel ambiente

Un camarero amablemente les guió hasta una de las mesas vacías, demasiado lejos de los demás para el gusto de ella, nuevamente la idea de que no le gustaba nada de eso le volvió a la cabeza aunque ya con menor intensidad, no tendría por qué dejarse llevar ¡es más! Solo tendría que tomarlo como una comida gratis, y eso para ella estaba bien

Aunque había una duda que atormentaba su existencia, y su naturaleza curiosa la obligó a formularla

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –le miró de frente mientras lo decía, nunca fue de esas que se callaban lo que pensaba, no dejaba que su introversión llegara a ese limite

- ¿Mmm? – mientras tanto el muchacho seguía en su nube personal porque ella había aceptado (aunque fuese más un secuestro) a ir a comer con él - ¡Pero si ya te lo dije Rebe! Eres la única chica que vi interesante en ese lugar –suspiró mientras ella aun asimilaba la información – eres una bailarina genial sin contar que eres bonita ¡podrías hasta ser modelo si quisieras! –ella negó aquello frenéticamente con la cabeza a lo que el mayor no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada –vale, entiendo eso no es lo que quieres

- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así? –se quejó mientras leía la carta, no podía fingir conocerla así tan fácil y sin más, era completamente ridículo

- No sé, es que también pareces de las que saben lo que quieren –la chica tuvo que taparse la cara con el menú para ver si lograba bajar aquél rubor de su cara - ¡a que el Rey es bueno leyendo a las personas!

- Deja de halagarte, eres molesto – exclamó bajando la carta ya un poco más tranquila -… creo que pediré salmón

- ¡Salmón! Lo sabía, seguro eres del norte igual que el Rey –asintió varias veces con la cabeza a lo que la rubia negó tranquilamente

- ¿No ves que soy francesa? No puedo creer que confundas mi nacionalidad –de repente y cualquier chica bien educada lo haría, con modales que ni ella misma supo de donde saco puso una servilleta sobre sus piernas mientras acomodaba todos los cubiertos en perfecto orden, al tiempo que le observaba seriamente

- ¿En serio? Vale lo siento –se rascó la nuca mientras reía nervioso – es que siendo de aquí pensé que querrías otra cosa

- Soy de gusto fino –aquél juego le estaba empezando a gustar, el rubio de verdad se estaba creyendo aquel mal improvisado teatro y si tenía que ser honesta le gustaba verle así… era divertido, tal vez demasiado

- Ahh ya, como mi madre – sonrió aún más grande mientras una extraña mueca cruzaba segundos después su rostro, ella no pudo hacer más que ladear ligeramente la cabeza –a ella también le gustaba mucho el salmón y más si era salado jajaja –ella no era idiota, no preguntaría por la mujer, el "gustaba" le dejaba claros varios puntos

- A mí también me gusta salado –afirmó mientras escuchaba al camarero venir por su orden, ella simplemente volvió a repetir lo que quería

- ¡Yo quiero lo mismo que ella! ¡Y una cerveza! –todos se voltearon a verlos, lo cual era normal considerando lo que estaba pidiendo… se supone que en esos lugares se tomaban cosas más delicadas ¿y si le sentaba mal? -¡y que sea danesa! –ahh, con eso explicaba todo, el camarero se retiró mientras ella miraba al mantel como si fuera lo más curioso del mundo -¿Qué sucede?

- Nada –declaró tranquila mientras veía ahora a la ventana cerca de ella –me atrevo a asegurar que eres de Dinamarca ¿no? – y es que con eso ya entendía muchas cosas siendo honesta

- No pareciera… ¡sabes! Te verías muy bonita sonriendo –dijo más bien sin pensarlo mucho, mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa - ¿me lo mostrarías?

No tengo por qué –se encogió de hombros, no es como si fuera algo que controlara, solo lo hacía cuando de verdad pensaba que la situación lo ameritaba y eso era muy de vez en cuando -¿haces esto con todas o debería acostumbrarme?

- ¿Ehh? –su mueca de completa estupefacción la dejo incrédula… bah, semejante chico no podía venirle a negar tal cosa, por supuesto que no ¿cierto? Ni que ella fuese única en el mundo… aunque nunca se había dado cuenta de su terrible auto-percepción y de que era mucho más linda de lo que pensaba -¿de cuáles todas hablas Rebe?

- ¿Me crees tonta? –recalcó, aun sin entender cómo podía poner con tanta naturalidad aquel rostro de no entender en lo absoluto de que le estaban hablando -… Odín, de verdad estás hablando en serio

- ¡Si eres del norte! –qué manera tan estúpida de dejarse descubierta, y eso que ella era una persona lista ¡pero es que tanta estupidez era absurda! -¡Lo sabía!

- No lo soy, solo que tú lo eres y por eso dije eso, se llama cultura general –al ver que el bajaba la mirada avergonzado suspiró, vale si había acertado y solo por ahora le dejaría ganar, y eso nada más porque le invitaba a comer y el plan luego de eso era salir corriendo, además se notaba a leguas que el muchacho no entendía de sarcasmo – está bien está bien, si soy del norte

- ¿En serio? –parpadeo un par de veces y luego le dedicó una enorme sonrisa –jeje lo sabía –ahh no, pero que saliera con sus auto-suficiencias eso si no se le permitiría, lo tomo de las mejillas y empezó a halarlas con fuerza – ¡Debe duebe!

- Vanidoso – exclamó sin inmutarse luego de soltarle las mejillas que le quedaron rojas, con eso esperaba enseñarle una lección

- Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces –se quejó inflando una de las mejillas que permanecía completamente roja, luego la miró – ¿de qué parte eres?

- ¿No que lo sabías?

- ¡Anda dime! –se quejó mirándola como si fuese un niño pequeño, con eso daba a entender que además de caprichoso era berrinchudo, todo lo que ella buscaba un hombre, sarcasmo aparte

- Noruega –se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras ella pensaba que si solo con eso lo habría callado desde un principio lo habría hecho, disfruto de la paz por unos segundos hasta que él la saco de sus cavilaciones

- Somos vecinos –lo declaró con tal felicidad que casi el ambiente cambiaba por uno completamente alegre, nada más faltaba la gente tocando música aleatoria y los niños bailando alrededor, la noruega se deshizo de su repentina imagen mental de cuento de hadas y volvió de inmediato a la realidad, asintió levemente a la afirmación y no hizo ademán de hablar nuevamente – te voy a cuidar –ok, eso no se lo esperaba, y menos que sonara tan sincero

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste – exclamó sin perder en ningún segundo su sonrisa mientas se acercaba a ella en la mesa – serás mi princesa porque el rey lo ha decidido así

- Aquel nivel de autoridad la dejo con la mente en blanco por unos segundos ¿lo hacía porque si… y ya? ¡Qué clase de razón era esa! No podía escoger ese tipo de cosas, además ¿le había llamado princesa? Eso simplemente no podía ser, era un ser molesto que al parecer no escuchaba si opinión, y ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a tener ese tipo de distracción ¡no podía darse ese lujo! Ella había llegado a volverse una bailarina, ese era su único objetivo

- Yo no pretendo ser tu princesa Soren –y lo dijo con toda la autoridad que confería su seria voz –no te des a la idea equivocada

- Puedo entenderlo –bien, eso lo hizo todo más confuso – aun así ¿crees que porque tú lo digas me rendiré tan fácil? Claro que no hermosa, ya verás que el rey nunca falla –ella no pudo más que sonrojarse mientras suspiraba, y no pudo replicar nada pues llego la comida

Como pudo mantuvo la calma mientras comía: todo estaba realmente delicioso así que no pondría quejas al respecto, tenía días sin comer tan bien, de hecho tenía días sin comer algo en abundancia, en parte y con todo el dolor de su alma tendría que hacer algo lindo por el rubio cabezota

- Gracias –susurró apenas hubo acabado, él no pudo más que reír en respuesta

- ¿Entonces estas lista princesa? –ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el adjetivo – oye no pongas esa carita, las princesas deben verse lindas ¿sabes?

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? -era un tanto exasperante, no podía simplemente soportar sus tonterías

- Hasta que te acostumbres a oírlo hermosa – asintió – te llevo a casa ¿sí?

Bien, él la trajo, así que lo mejor era irse con él también, ya era un poco tarde

El viaje se le hizo largo, quizás porque estaba muy llena, o tal vez era que iba muy cómoda con el calor del chico que manejaba el vehículo… momento ¿Qué? ¡No! Ese era justo lo que estaba esperando no sentir, cerró los ojos mientras enfriaba la cabeza, sinceramente que a veces no sabía en qué pensaba, no tenía razones para sentir aquello, y mucho menos por él, un tonto vanidoso, eso era todo lo que era.

Apenas llego a su hogar devolvió el casco al mayor, casi corriendo de regreso luego de agradecer, pero este antes de nada la retuvo del brazo

- … ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te veo el lunes en clases? –ella asintió mecánicamente, no tenían más opción por mucho que le molestara –entonces hasta el lunes –se quitó por completo el casco y se puso a la altura de ella, tomando con delicadeza su rostro, dejando un beso en su mejilla, más de lo que ella iba a tolerar

Quizás le dolería la consciencia después de dejarle aquella marca de su mano en la cara, pero él se lo había buscado, aunque debería tener cuidado si se volvía a aparecer, no pensaba ceder a él, tenía muchas cosas aún por delante que tenía que cumplir y prefería hacerlo ella sola.


	4. My Hero

** I'm sorry! esta cap estaba listo desde hace tiempo... pero me faltaban un par de lineas y siempre olvidaba escribirlas, bueno ahora que esta aquí espero les guste, morí de diabetes escribiendolo **

**Capitulo IV: My Hero**

Estaba contemplando el cielo desde el patio del instituto; su gran dicha vino desde que el lunes anterior, primer día de clases le dijeran que separarían a las chicas de los chicos por tres meses, fue como un refrescante balde de agua fría para ella, desde la estúpida salida no le había vuelto a ver y eso hacía sentir en paz a su alma, podía quedarse tranquila aunque a veces sentía como si alguien la espiase… quizás simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoica, como iban las cosas.

Desde el primer día se amarro al brazo de la primera chica que encontró; más pequeña que ella, se la pasaba sonriente y hablaba hasta por los codos, pero era tan adorable que no le incomodaba simplemente escucharla, igual no es como si le prestase atención a todo lo que decía, esa semana habían hecho todas las practicas juntas sin contar que le había puesto como vigilante de que nadie las siguiera, era adorable pero le había visto levantar con un brazo la barra de ballet de uno de los salones hace un par de días, así que le parecía perfecta

- ¡Rebecka! Al fin te encontré, traje algo de merendar – la menor sonrió mostrándole algo de aspecto nada apetecible, pero la otra simplemente acepto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza - ¿ocurre algo? Te ves distraída…

- ¿Eso piensas? – oh diablos, al parecer si había estado pensando en la cosa aquella, suspiró levemente mientras bebía chocolate de un cartón, definitivamente tenía que sacarse al idiota de la cabeza, eso no le hacía nada nada de bien…

- Si estas ida, pero sé que seguro es por cualquier cosa jeje ¿o quizás algo te preocupa? –la mayor negó con la cabeza – ¿estás segura?

- Tan segura como debo estarlo Elena, son solo tonterías – se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al cielo, ahora debía concentrarse, habían cosas que le estaban costando trabajo así que lo mejor sería practicar un poco más –¿vamos un rato a la barra? El salto de hace rato me salió pésimo…

- ¡Claro que sí! Bueno, el mío no fue mucho mejor, pero creo que fue demasiado para ambas ¿a quién se le ocurre ponernos a saltar la barra? Juro que pensé que íbamos a lastimarnos –suspiró levemente y luego invitó a la otra con la mano a levantarse - ¿vamos?

- Vamos –la siguió por detrás mientras guardaba silencio, del patio hasta el salón había una distancia considerable pero era todo un espectáculo estar por los alrededores

Habían chicas practicando, haciendo su propia música para guiarse, todo el lugar se llenaba de vida, ella misma deseaba llevar su violín pero luego no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea, sin embargo era imposible no inspirarse con tanta muestra artística a su alrededor, haría lo mismo si fuese menos tímida… quizás esa era la razón por la cual prefería la barra, se sentía como una estirada con esos pensamientos, pero sabía que algún día habrá de cambiar, por ahora las cosas como estaban le gustaban.

Su amiga fue la primera en llegar al salón, quien se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito de sorpresa, la otra alzó una ceja preguntándose que podría haber visto cuando asomo su cabeza al salón abriendo los ojos como platos: estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores por todos lados, todas de rosas y en el centro había un gran conejo de peluche, ambas se miraron entre ellas pensando que quizás fuese para alguna de las chicas… o quizás una broma.

- Mira… ¿quién haría semejante monosidad? – la finesa se adelantó a revisar el peluche antes de que la otra pudiera detenerla – oe Rebecka ¡tiene una nota! –sonriente y curiosa, la leyó para ambas en voz alta –"no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en verdad te extraño ¿no extrañas al rey?" –la otra se puso pálida, no podía ser él ¿cierto? Seguramente era otro… si… no tenía por qué ser para ella –"aunque estas paredes se dediquen a separarnos yo sé que pronto podremos encontrarnos princesa, por ahora piensa en él como si fuera yo, te quiere Soren P.S: vi tu collar, por eso pensé que te gustaban los conejos, perdona si no es así Rebecka" – sí, quedó más pálida que nunca… momento ¿se había fijado en ese detalle? Toco su collar mientras estaba tan roja como jamás en su vida, ese idiota de verdad que… oh por Dios - ¡kyaaa Rebecka! ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?

- No es mi novio Elena, es un… un idiota que anda molestando –suspiró levemente, aunque quizás debería conservar el peluche, estaba lindo

- Pero mira qué bonito lo que hizo… ¿o será un acosador? –preguntó algo preocupada, la otra simplemente se encogió de hombros

- Pues eso es lo que parece en ocasiones, me da como que me ha estado siguiendo… de otra forma no sabría que vengo aquí a diario

- ¡Eso da miedo! - La menor soltó la notita, pero luego la recogió – aquí tienes… ¿no harás nada al respecto?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Igual llevo días sin verlo, eventualmente se olvidará de mi –algo en esas palabras no le gustaba ni un poco, pero al no saber que era prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto –mejor vayamos a practicar a otro salón

- ¿Estás segura? Te veo desanimada – la otra negó con la cabeza, después de todo no era más que una estupidez de parte de él, nada de qué preocuparse en realidad, por lo que la menor suspiró levemente – como quieras entonces… jeje ¿te lo vas a llevar?

- Está muy lindo como para botarlo ¿no crees? –exclamó con sencillez, amaba los peluches y si eran de conejos mucho más, simplemente no podía dejarlo, pero ojalá que él no lo tomara como alguna otra cosa que no era

A la distancia, cierto chico sonreía al ver a dos rubias caminar por un pasillo; una con un peluche que él le había comprado, al parecer si le había gustado y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba, todo lo demás vendría después y por cuenta propia, pero jamás podría olvidar la imagen mental de la noruega abrazando al conejo mientras caminaba por el pasillo; era la chica más tierna que había visto en su vida.

**X**

Esa noche se había quedado hasta tarde, se estaba exigiendo demasiado pero aquello ya era normal en ella, su compañera presa del sueño acabó por dejarla sola, no muy feliz por ello pero es que ya no soportaba el cansancio, no entendía como la otra rubia era capaz de quedarse allí sola, pero tampoco quiso indagar mucho en el asunto, cuando a la noruega se le metía algo en la mente nadie se lo sacaba, y eso lo había descubierto con pocos días allí.

Ya le estaba empezando a doler el tobillo y el cuello por mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo, así que decidió que quizás era mejor dejarlo por hoy, el aula ya estaba vacía y no podía ni escuchar un solo ruido – quizás si me que quede aquí demasiado tiempo – seguía siendo una chica a pesar de todo, le daba un poco de temor estar de esa forma… pero fueron caprichos suyos, así que tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

Se cambió su usual uniforme para ponerse algo más cómodo, se alegraba de que al menos las calles estuviesen iluminadas, aunque Paris a esas horas tenía demasiada actividad, era como si las noches tuvieran más vida que nada, escondió su rostro dentro de la bufanda que llevaba puesta mientras miraba a los alrededores; ni un rostro conocido… aunque tampoco podía decir que tenía muchos amigos.

Toda la gente pasaba a su lado… ¿es que era la noche de las parejas o que? Soltó un suspiro aun con el rostro cubierto, el autobús no debería demorarse en pasar pero hasta ahora no había visto señales del mismo, se sentó en la parada sin dejar de ver como la gente transitaba, luego cayó en cuenta –es viernes… - eso explicaba todo, quito su mochila de su espalda para apretarla con sus brazos mientras esperaba por el transporte, quizás si fue mala idea quedarse hasta tan tarde

- Hola preciosa – Joder… esa no era la voz del idiota, la rubia se quedó helada en su asiento, esa voz no sonaba para nada bonita, fue tanto que hasta sintió un escalofrío aun sin ver a la persona quien lo había expresado -¿Por qué tan sola en una noche tan linda?

- No es tu problema – y aunque tuviera miedo no era una chica cobarde, aunque si lamentaba que no llevar algo con que defenderse… pero tenía dos puños, si intentaba algo podría al menos intentarlo

- ¿Por qué no? –se sentó a su lado mientras ella permanecía sin verle, no iba a prestarle atención a un papanatas como ese, si no lo hacia con cierto chico que recordaba y que al menos era talentoso, no lo haría con algún imbécil que consiguiese en la calle -¿con que orgullosa eh? –eso no le gustaba para nada, empezó a alejarse de él en la banca, pero solo se acercaba mas – yo puedo quitarse eso

Y estando a punto de nada ella ya había levantado la mano para darle un buen golpe, sin embargo se detuvo cuando alguien mucho mas alto se le adelantó, poniéndola a ella tras él mientras empujaba al otro hombre

- Ella te dijo que no es tu maldito problema ¿es que estas sordo? –la otra enrojeció, la voz del mayor se oía tan decidida… y sin un gramo de miedo, de repente todo el temor que sintió antes había desaparecido por completo, abriendo paso a una tranquilidad bastante agradable, se quedó detrás de él, viendo por encima de su hombro al otro; se notaba evidentemente ebrio, aunque era mucho mas pequeño que el tonto

- Pero no me dijo que tenía novio –ella no quiso refutar, que pensara lo que quiera, después de todo se sentía segura en esos momentos, como si Odín le hubiese enviado un cuidador especialmente para ella… momento ¿en que momento empezó a pensar en el otro como un héroe? Se sonrojó tenuemente, quizás eso no tenía importancia en esos momentos

El tipo en cuestión salió corriendo, mientras ella estaba un poco aturdida ante sus pensamientos, cuando el mayor se dio la vuelta al fin la tomo de los hombros poniéndose a su altura, mirándola con una clara expresión de preocupación… ¿por qué? ¿Cómo podía quererla de esa forma si apenas la conocía? Ella atinó por sonrojarse más, sin pedirle que la soltara

- ¿Te hizo algo? Dime que te toco e iré a romperle la cara ¿estas bien princesa? –preguntó mirándola por todos lados en busca de heridas, ella lo detuvo negando con la cabeza

- No me hizo nada… llegaste a tiempo –atinó a decir mirándolo a los ojos, mientras en la cara del chico se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Que bueno! C-cuando lo vi y te vi a ti… juró que quise matarlo –no se oía ni un mínimo de broma en su voz – no quería que te pasara nada malo preciosa ¡como es que estas por estas horas por la calle…!

- Espera… ¿tu que hacías por estas horas en la calle? –preguntó ella de vuelta, ahora le entró de nuevo aquello de que la estaba siguiendo, y si era cierto quizás debería asustarse un poco incluso aunque fuese de momento su héroe

- … Iba a trabajar –le mostró su uniforme bien puesto el cual ella aún no había notado, hasta que se señaló a si mismo – el rey no va a incomodar a su familia por el dinero no señor

- Eres tan tonto –en un gesto que no era para nada de ella, se lanzó a abrazarle, ahora la teoría de que era su idiota protector se hacia mas fuerte en su cabeza –gracias…

- De nada –y él correspondió a su abrazo feliz de la vida, apretándola un poco, nunca pensó que de verdad podría abrazarla de esa forma algún día –todo por mi princesa

- No soy tu princesa

- Pero lo serás –la soltó un poco besando su frente, lo que la hizo enrojecer por completo – ¿o no me darás la oportunidad al menos? –hizo un convincente puchero, ella lo calificó de estúpido aunque en el fondo creía que era adorable

- … Podría considerarlo

- ¿De verdad? –la tomo de las manos con la mirada brillante, como si fuesen dos estrellas azules -¿de verdad de verdad?

- Dije que podría tonto –exclamó simplemente mientras lo miraba tranquila, quizás no fuese tan malo – si me invitas a comer en ese trabajo tuyo –una especie de favor, ella lo cuidaría hoy por haberla ayudado, él asintió varias veces tomándola de la mano mientras la guiaba al restaurante

- ¡Por supuesto que sí princesa! Todo lo que quieras por hoy –dijo simplemente, pensando que era un chico con suerte.


	5. It's ok by now

Gracias por sus tan lindos reviews en serio, me alegra que les guste la historia, aquí otro capitulo más. Dios me cuesta manejar el IC de cierta persona x'D espero en verdad no haber metido demasiado la pata.

**Capitulo V: It's ok by now**

Ella realmente no tenía de que quejarse.

Esa mañana había amanecido con un brillo especial en… todo el cuerpo, en su mirada, en su cabello, en sus dientes, en su piel, cada porción de su anatomía estaba cubierta por algo extraño que la hacía ver reluciente; como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, incluso ella misma, quién no era muy ególatra ni vana cuando se trataba de su aspecto físico se sentía realmente hermosa.

Quizás era porque la noche anterior se lo habían repetido, por mínimo, un millón de veces.

- Ese tonto hablador dulce –se quejó sin ser una queja realmente, no le gustaba que la estuviera halagando, pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba que lo hiciera ¿quién podía comprender algo que ni ella entendía? Es mas, ni siquiera podía explicarlo.

Incluso, por razones desconocidas hasta por ella se había arreglado mas de lo normal para ir al instituto; maquillaje tenue, ropa suave de color rosa que hacia que aquél aspecto de muñeca con el que había amanecido se concentrase mas - ¿pero que me pasa? –se recriminó a si misma, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que quizás… verse linda no era tan malo.

Tomo sus cosas y arrancó hacia el lugar, mientras sentía como las miradas de muchos se concentraban en ella, y por primera vez en la vida no le molestaban ni le incomodaban… de verdad que estaba rara, pero no podía evitar pensar en los recuerdos que incluso hacían que sus mejillas se tintaran de carmín: él había sido tan… atento, incluso su jefe lo regaño por estar mas pendiente de ella que de los clientes, aunque a pesar de todo ella notó que no era malo en realidad, no entendía como podía trabajar todas las noches y llegar todos los días con esa sonrisa, era tan… tan…

- Maravilloso…. –al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se tapo la cara con ambas manos ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Estaba hablando del grandulón tonto ese… el grandulón tonto ese que era lo mas dulce que había conocido en la vida.

- ¡Rebecka! –cierta chica de voz dulce llego con un pequeño peluche en la mano, saludándola con la sonrisa -¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves diferente

- ¿E-Eso crees?

- Sip, te ves así… no sé como explicarlo, pareces una ninfa del bosque –asintió la finesa mientras la otra se ponía aun mas roja -¡N-No lo digo para mal! Es solo que te ves muy bonita, no que no seas bonita… pero tu me entiendes jajaja

- Si entiendo… la verdad ni yo sé que me pasa –afirmó dejando las cosas en su casillero, para luego verla a ella -¿y eso? –preguntó señalando al perrito, la finesa rio mas mientras también se sonrojaba un poco

- Ni idea… lo encontré en mi bici ayer y tenía una notita, solo decía "Eres muy linda" –se rascó la nuca levemente – quizás no sea para mi… pero es que amo a los perritos –lo abrazó un poco, mientras la rubia mayor se inclinaba a ver el peluche

- … Parece echo a mano –afirmó, mientras la otra asentía también

- Pensé lo mismo… quisiera saber si alguien de verdad se tomo la molestia de hacer esta cosita tan mona, me encantaría saber quién es –afirmó mientras caminaba a su lado –¿y a ti como te fue te ayer?

- ¿Qué? –su corazón empezó a bombear mas rápido ¿será que le había visto en algún lado? Porque que ella recordara no le había dicho a nadie lo del incidente del día anterior, ni nada de lo que había hecho realmente

- Ya sabes, como te quedaste hasta tan tarde practicando –ah, eso –me dio algo de cosa dejarte aquí, pero no le había dejado comida a mi perrita…

- No te preocupes por eso –negó simplemente, mientras llegaban al salón que ya estaba lleno de chicas, solo hacia falta ponerse las zapatillas y volvería a la acción –yo… llegué bien a mi casa, así que no hay problema

- Me alegra mucho oírlo –afirmó simplemente, para luego callar y empezar nuevamente con la rutina de todos los días

Aunque ese día les darían una sorpresa.

- A partir de mañana la clase masculina se nos integrara – un murmullo colectivo se pudo oír en toda la sala, Rebecka no movió un musculo, no mostraba siquiera algún tipo de emoción, algo que a todas a estas alturas ya les parecía normal pero que, esta vez, era mas obligada que otra cosa –no deberían hacer tanto revuelo jovencitas, el hecho de que ellos se integren no implica que la dinámica cambie, salvo quizás que ahora podrán hacer duetos con mayor naturalidad, pero rogamos que si escogen a alguien en especifico tengan el mismo nivel y técnica que ustedes, no busquen que las evaluaciones estandarizadas se salgan de los parámetros.

Así que todo se resumía a eso: quién de ambos sexos era mejor bailarín ¿por qué no lo había visto venir antes? Quizás si se estaba distrayendo mas de lo que debería, pero no podían culparla… aun tenía sus ojos bien puestos en el objetivo, no iba a rendirse hasta conseguirlo, aunque debería considerar el pedirle ayuda al… a Soren, diablos eso estaba mal, ya lo estaba llamando (o pensando) hasta por su nombre, pero él era el único con el que había tenido un nexo, y con lo buena que era hablando con el sexo opuesto… definitivamente no tenía mas oportunidad.

Quizás debería buscarlo, cuando acabaran las clases, no porque quisiera verlo… estos eran asuntos meramente profesionales, solo eso.

**X**

Cuando acabó no pudo ser su sorpresa mayor, no tuvo ni porque buscarlo, él ya estaba esperándola fuera del lugar, con una sonrisa en los labios y una pequeña flor azul en sus manos, que no dudo en tenderla a la rubia, la cual recibió sin renegar demasiado.

- ¿Es que ustedes no estudian o qué? –preguntó con ironía, mientras el dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes las chicas gastan demasiado tiempo en el baño, y por eso siempre saldremos primero que ustedes – touché

- Ese es un buen punto, debo decir –afirmó simplemente, mientras le miraba… esperando que no hubieran demasiadas miradas curiosas sobre ellos –aunque quería hablar contigo

- ¿En serio? –casi le da algo al ver la forma en que le brillaban los ojos… es como si le hubiese dado la noticia mas maravillosa del universo, Odín que no era para tanto, ese tonto grandote exagerado

- No creas cosas, es porque van a mezclar nuestras clases… y no conozco a mas chicos, y gracias a ti estoy hoy aquí –soltaba todo con algo de pesar, aun le daba cosa admitir que él había hecho demasiadas cosas buenas por ella hasta estas alturas

- Vale vale, entonces quieres que el rey sea el compañero de su princesa –y dale con lo mismo

- … Algo así, no deberías decirme así todo el tiempo ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué no? Te queda bien –afirmó tomándola de la mano, gesto que la descolocó por completo intentando soltarlo sin mucho éxito

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Te llevaré a pasear –afirmó simplemente –hay algo que quiero que veas… ¿y me la debes no? –la otra resopló dándole a entender al mayor que le daba la razón, aunque no le hacía gracia caminar con él de la mano

Porque era muy cálida, muy grande y confortante, y de verdad no quería acostumbrarse a sentirlo… y mucho menos a extrañarlo.

Caminaron simplemente, mientras ella escuchaba un discurso bien montado del mayor sobre lo linda que se veía ese día, ella no decía nada, se limitaba a asentir mientras pensaba que aquella sumisión era algo raro en ella, e iba mas allá del principio en el que quería que él la ayudara, era algo mas que no podía descifrar, y si lo hacía probablemente no le gustaría, pues iría en contra de todo lo que en un principio había querido… se había repetido a si misma muchas veces que simplemente no iba a caer, ante ninguno… no mientras aun no fuese la mejor bailarina de Europa, pero era difícil si te ponían al lado a un tonto con el corazón mas dulce que hubiera visto nunca.

Estúpido cursi, cabeza hueca.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y ella aun no sabía exactamente hacia donde caminaban, ni tampoco se daba una idea, aun no conocía del todo la ciudad, solo recordaba donde estaba su departamento, como llegar a comprar comestibles y donde tomar el bus que la dejaba en el instituto, pero si estaba con él no había de que preocuparse, si quisiera hacerle algo ya lo habría hecho ¿no? Quería golpearse, confiar en alguien de ese modo no era sano, simplemente no lo era.

Llegaron hasta un punto donde solo se veían tiendas con luces de colores, chicos tocando acordeones cerca de unos arboles y muchas bancas alrededor, fue guiada por él hasta una en la que se podía ver un lago de agua azul clara, pero que por la hora ya se mostraba oscura, mostrando el reflejo de enorme luna dibujada en el firmamento.

- Esta noche caerá una lluvia de estrellas –afirmó mientras ella asentía, le creía, habían muchas hadas alrededor y eso era señal de un evento de ese estilo, aunque no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta, de verdad había estado muy metida en sus cosas –pero dicen que si las ves desde el lago y pides un deseo se te cumplirá… y yo digo que vale la pena intentar –le sonrió a la chica, mientras esta miraba el cielo

- ¿Y compartes esto conmigo por…?

- Porque te quiero, eso ya deberías saberlo –la otra tuvo que desviar la mirada, estaba segura que su rostro parecía una imitación de señal de transito fluorescente

- Soren yo ya te dije que…

- No digas nada ¿si? Solo déjame intentarlo –él suspiró mientras el otro soltaba una carcajada, cuando por fin empezaron a verse luces brillantes en el cielo –princesa mira, ya va a empezar –clavó su mirada en el lago, como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras la otra hacia lo mismo con un poco mas de delicadeza que él

Se pusieron a ver sobre el lago la lluvia de estrellas que caían desde el cielo, la otra podría jurar que no todas eran blancas… bajo el efecto del agua se veía tan maravilloso, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en que podría desear, al fin terminó con algo mas que evidente.

_"Quiero ser la mejor"_ susurró en su mente, mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con que el otro aun los mantenía cerrados, se quedó expectantes a que lo abriera y cuando lo hizo simplemente le dedicó una mirada cálida, algo que no mucha gente había visto en ella, pero que podía hacer.

Pasados unos minutos luego que acabara el espectáculo estelar, el rubio se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Qué pediste Rebe? –preguntó con una sonrisa, ella suponía que podía decirlo, después de todo ella planeaba hacerlo por si misma

- Pedí ser la mejor –afirmó, mientras el otro se reía un poco -¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué pediste algo que ya eres? –se encogió de hombros mientras ella parpadeaba sorprendida –se supone que debes pedir algo que quieras y no tengas

- ¿De que hablas?

- Eres la mejor –afirmó asintiendo a sus propias palabras – eres a chica mas bonita del mundo, eres tierna, eres dulce, te gustan los animales y los cuidas… no que yo te estuviera viendo cuando salimos del instituto claro que no –afirmó tosiendo mientras la otra negaba con la cabeza – eres una bailarina genial, eres fina como una pluma y eres perfecta –concluyó con una sonrisa – sin mencionar que pareces un ángel ¿sabes? Lo pensé desde que te vi es día en la prueba, dije ¡por fin conseguiste una chica hermosa! Y todos los días lo demuestras mas, eres recatada y fuerte, ayer me di cuenta de eso… y cada día me convenzo mas de que eres como una princesa, por eso debiste pedir otra cosa

Eso, eso era simplemente mas de lo que ella pudo soportar.

Se acercó a él en la banca, posando sus labios en los de un muy sorprendido danés, que no pudo evitar sostenerla de la cintura, para alargar ese momento lo mas posible, aunque solo fue una simple unión era mas de lo que ella hubiera dado en la vida, y mas de lo que él pensaba recibiría de su pequeña princesa, al cabo de bastantes segundos se separaron, ambos con las mejillas marcadas en rojo, aunque la sonrisa al mayor no se la quitaba nadie.

- ¿Y tú que deseaste?

- Eso no importa, esas estrellas son muy efectivas… me lo acabaron de cumplir.


	6. From me to you

**Hey a todos! sé que me he tardado, pero la universidad me consume... y ahora vienen los segundos parciales así que probablemente el ultimo capitulo (osea el siguiente) lo escribiré cuando este de vacaciones, tranquilos que no falta demasiado para eso, promesa :3 pero no les digo que antes porque de verdad debo estudiar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! y bueno... a los que preguntaron que si hay lemmon no, no va a haber, espero que con este capitulo les parezca bien es que en verdad me cuesta mucho eso y bueh, intenté lo mas que pude u ú aun asi espero que lean, grazzie.**

**Capitulo VI: From me to you**

Miraba al cielo, sus oscuras orbes azules perdidas en algún punto del firmamento mientras, bajo él, la nieve caía nívea y fría. Ella no se quejaba ¡al contrario! Había estado esperando esa época del año durante toda la extensión del mismo, después de todo no podría acostumbrarse jamás al calor que azotaba férreamente durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz acariciándola con su frío mientras un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en su por lo general inexpresivo rostro, a las hadas les gustaba ese clima casi tanto como a ella, era una buena forma de regenerar las fuerzas, algo vital ante todo.

Se preguntaba que podría estar ocasionando el retraso de su acompañante, él solía llegar mucho antes que ella ¿será que le había ocurrido algo? Los últimos meses habían sido un poco complicados, sin contar que ninguno de los dos había conseguido el protagónico de alguna obra en realidad, a pesar de siempre quedar muy cerca… siempre algo ocurría, y ella no quería atribuírselo al hecho de que ahora y desde hace un tiempo fueran mas que amigos ¿pero tenía ella la culpa acaso? A pesar de que pudo haberse negado no lo hizo, a pesar de tener muchas dudas al respecto no pudo detenerse.

Y no es tampoco como si se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Toco el colgante del collar que portaba desde hace un mes, el regalo de su ultimo aniversario, era una pequeña estrella con la carita de un conejo en medio, le había encontrado adorable apenas le vio sin contar que esa noche… se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, aunque no había pasado nada en realidad, ella no quería permitirlo de todas formas, no es como si su mente se hubiese desconcentrado por completo del objetivo, al contrario; ahora estaba mas firme que nunca, solo que tenía alguien con quién compartirlo.

Por otro lado y a pesar de lo que en un principio habría pensado todo ese tiempo había sido… mágico, mas allá de lo que esperaba, y no es como si esperase algo realmente. Solo le había dado una oportunidad porque de verdad no era capaz de negarse, no luego de todas las cosas que había hecho por ella, y aunque a veces era un completo idiota ya no se imaginaba sin su idiota cerca de ella, incluso cuando los demás le miraban extraño por no ser capaces de estar uno sin él otro, aunque eso no era asunto de nadie… era solo algo de ellos dos.

Empezó a mover el pie impaciente mientras miraba el reloj, de verdad se estaba tardando, jamás había pasado algo como eso, acabo por sacar su móvil pero antes de poder marcar pudo oír el eco de unos pasos no muy lejos de ella, cerró su teléfono mientras se daba media vuelta y efectivamente era él quién a toda velocidad iba hacia ella, quién sabe que le había pasado, suspiró pesadamente mientras esperaba que terminase de llegar y, como usualmente ocurría su corazón se aceleró sin pensarlo, quedando estática en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de ser saludada como usualmente pasaba: con un gran y fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho! –la soltó mientras tomaba ambas de sus manos con las suyas - pero es que mi jefe no me dejaba ir… y puse gorro hasta que me dejo, no entiende que eres mas importante que él tsk – con eso le basto para hacerla sonrojar y desviar la mirada, vaya tonto que era su novio.

- No te preocupes… ya estas aquí, supongo que es lo que cuenta, aunque para la próxima deberías decírselo con tiempo, o avisarme

- ¿Haz estado mucho tiempo bajo la nieve?

- He estado bajo la nieve porque quiero -se encogió de hombros acercándose cerca de su costado, amaba el frío pero sentir su calor era mucho mejor – esta fría… y suave –con sus dedos hizo un gesto musical el cual el chico encontró increíblemente adorable, lo que solo logro que acabara por envolverla en un nuevo abrazo

- Me alegra que te guste la nieve… aunque supongo es normal –depositó un beso sobre su frente, antes de caminar con ella aun bajo su abrazo, no esperaba realmente conseguirla con tan buen humor como aparentaba tener, suponía que era parte del invierno y sus sorpresas - ¿A dónde iremos princesa?

- No lo sé… ¿no dijiste tu que me llevarías… a no sé que lugar? – no pudo evitar la carcajada al oírla, ni ella se acordaba de lo que le había dicho, bueno… realmente no esperaba que recordase, sin embargo el mismo no creía que era buen momento para llevarla allí, por lo que veía conveniente un cambio de planes

- Lo sé, aunque con este clima no creo que sea buena idea –negó con la cabeza mientras ella alzaba una ceja –oye no mires así al rey, si digo que es mejor lo es… ¡en serio! –la rubia acabó por suspirar en resignación mientras él riendo se encogía de hombros – bien entonces ¿y si vamos a mi casa? Podríamos…

- ¿Echarnos en el sofá y ver alguna película terriblemente mala hasta que me de sueño y me duerma en tus piernas como siempre? –él se rascó la cabeza mientras asentía levemente, en hechos eso era lo que pasaría –súmale café, palomitas, una cobija y acepto

- ¿… De verdad? – su mirada se ilumino como si le hubiese dado el permiso para ir a tocar el cielo con las manos, cada vez que colocaba esa expresión ella no sabía si reírse o enternecerse, por lo que optaba por mantener el rostro igual de sereno a como solía hacerlo siempre

- No tengo por que mentir en esa clase de cosas, lo sabes –se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba escondida bajo su brazo –además… así será menos frío, supongo

- Vale~ entonces ese es el plan para hoy – y acabó por depositar un beso sobre sus labios, sin sacarla de su escondite – y para todos los días de frío

Y no, ella no iba a quejarse al respecto.

**X**

Y tal como había predicho acabó por quedarse dormida luego de una hora de película, le había parecido bastante simple: demasiadas explosiones y balazos sin alguna trama a la cual aferrarse, esa clase de cosas simplemente no iban con ella, caso contrario su novio se encontraba con los ojos mas abiertos que nada, con los ojos brillando cual si fuera un niño pequeño mientras observaba todo con fascinación sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la rubia ya había caído bajo los brazos de Morfeo, simplemente estaba acariciando su cabello, era tan largo y suave que sus manos se iban automáticamente hacia el.

Ya iba por el arco final cuando se le ocurrió levantarse por algunos dulces para compartir, pero fue cuando quiso levantarse que sintió que el peso sobre sus piernas simplemente no se movía, sonrió por ello y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo - Princesa ¿quieres un dul…? –Entonces noto que sus ojos estaban más cerrados que nada, parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que efectivamente se había rendido y simplemente suspiró, aunque él ya sabía que algo como eso pasaría - ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto cierto? Ay Rebecka.

Ella por su lado ni siquiera se movió, estaba soñando con algo enorme y suave, inconscientemente rodeó con sus brazos lo que tenía frente a ella mientras suspiraba por ello, no sabía por supuesto que se trataba de la cadera contraria cuyo dueño ahora se encontraba con una rara mezcla de sentimientos, entre ternura y… otra cosa, ella no debería abrazarlo de esa forma si quería que fuese responsable por sus actos, y ahora que estaba dormida no quería despertarla, pero de seguir así sería un caso perdido.

Intento como pudo deshacerse del nudo que hacían sus brazos con él, pero era imposible hacerlo sin lastimarla, lo tenía muy bien sujeto y si aplicaba fuerza estaba mas que claro que la despertaría sin contar que quizás hasta tendría un buen moretón, por lo que al tercer intento de hacerlo con suavidad se rindió, cosa que no estaba ayudándolo con lo que sentía… suspiró en negación para, con todo el dolor de su alma intentar despertarla – Rebecka… princesa, despierta por favor –su mano fue directamente a su espalda en donde empezó con una suave caricia, hasta que por la inercia del movimiento y la corriente eléctrica que provocaba ese movimiento en ella acabó por despertarla.

- ¿Q-Que pasa? –sin moverse demasiado de su lugar se rascó los ojos desperezándose cual felino sobre sus piernas, eso solo hizo que el nerviosismo del mayor se incrementara y terminase por empujarla un poco - ¿S-Soren?

- Lo siento… - se disculpo dándose media vuelta en el sillón, en esos momentos de verdad veía necesario eso de despejar su mente, porque era evidente que había algo mal con él, que tampoco era malo en realidad, quizás solo incontrolable, mas tratándose de ella, por su lado seguía sin entender cual era el problema, así que curiosa se acercó hasta él

- Podrías decirme que te pasa, porque no entiendo nada – y esa clase de situaciones de verdad la enojaban, de esa manera se dio la vuelta hasta encontrarse con la mirada azulada de ella y negar con la cabeza

- No es nada malo… creo, yo solo quería… - y sin mas se acercó a ella, depositando un beso sobre sus labios, pero no como siempre lo hacia, quizás con mayor intensidad algo que acabó por abrumarla un poco, sin evitar corresponder – básicamente eso

- Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, quiero decir si te permití estar conmigo ese es parte del trato ¿no? – aunque debía admitir que le había dejado con el pensamiento por encima de las nubes, por otro lado él no pudo evitar reírse ¡le hacía gracia todo el asunto! Ella parecía no captar lo que intentaba decirle y no sabía como reaccionar: si divertido por ser esta vez ella la que no entendiese y no él, o triste porque no lo estaba entendiendo, quizás era simplemente una combinación de ambas

- No comprendes ¿verdad princesa? – ella ladeó la cabeza, si no era lo que le había dicho entonces no, no había comprendido -… algo me dice que te molestaras si te lo digo

- La verdad, me molestara mas que no lo digas, empiezo a sentirme tonta y no sé si es porque tengo sueño o porque tu no te explicas, y espero que sea la segunda realmente –el otro asintió, quizás era mejor decírselo como debía ser, sin embargo no podía decírselo de una forma sutil o quizás si… pero ya la conocía y había notado desde siempre que la mejor opción con ella era ser directo, así que sería lo mas directo posible.

La tomo de la cintura para luego recostarla sobre el sillón, no podría decirse que de una forma delicada, aunque fue lo más sutil que lo que pudo con todo y la intención, el rostro de ella simplemente mostró una suave expresión de sorpresa, nada demasiado exagerado, pero era quizás su mejor forma de demostrarlo. Se dejo caer sobre ella mientras ambos corazones se aceleraban entendiendo que era lo que el uno quería decir, sin embargo ya había dicho que explicaría, abrazándola de la cintura dejo que sus labios se acercaran a su oído escondido bajo su cabello - ¿Ya lo entiendes, cierto? Te quiero… ahora – la rubia no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos, encerrando al cuerpo sobre ella en un abrazo, gesto que no pudo evitar sorprenderle.

Asintió aun bajo su abrazo, quizás debería negarse pero su cerebro no dio razón alguna para hacerlo, ni siquiera podía pensar en alguna buena razón para hacerlo, no desde que ella misma había pensado en ello, y aun menos cuando él lo decía… y sabía que veces anteriores también habría querido decirlo - ¿Qué te detiene? – esa simple frase hizo que su acompañante saliera del escondite que le proporcionaba aquel largo cabello y la mirase a los ojos, curioso.

- ¿Estas segura? – no podía evitar preguntarlo después de todo, era su princesa y no haría nada en contra de su voluntad, ella por supuesto asintió

- Nunca mas segura – y para terminar de aclarar su punto lo atrajo a ella hasta besarlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho minutos antes, mientras él jugaba con sus manos bajo su ropa, intentando deshacerse de ella.

Y bien ambos sabían que esa era la mejor forma de deshacerse del frío del invierno.


End file.
